


11. Pappnase – Balkon – Socke – Friseur 2

by Morathi_Cain



Series: Kreativitätenladen [10]
Category: One Piece, Supernatural
Genre: Feuer, Gen, Verfolgungsjagd, schlechte Träume
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-04
Updated: 2013-05-04
Packaged: 2017-12-10 09:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/784491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morathi_Cain/pseuds/Morathi_Cain





	11. Pappnase – Balkon – Socke – Friseur 2

Pappnase – Balkon – Socke – Friseur 2

Sam glaubt es nicht. Er kann es einfach nicht glauben.  
Dieser absolut bescheuerte Albtraum ist Realität geworden. Na ja, irgendwie jedenfalls.  
Er hätte den Tag wirklich aus seinem Kalender und Gedächtnis streichen sollen.  
Nicht nur, dass er nach dieser Nacht kaum zum Denken fähig war, nein, sein kleiner Racheplan an Dean ist auch noch völlig in die Hose gegangen. Fast jedenfalls.

Zwei Tage später hatte sich die Gelegenheit geboten und Sam hatte der neusten Errungenschaft von Dean die Fotos frech unter die Nase gehalten, als sein Bruder gerade auf der Toilette war. Anstatt aber nun diesen auszulachen, quietschte die Frau los, faselte irgendwas davon, dass das total süß wäre und so weiter und so weiter. Es dauerte keine fünf Minuten und Dean wurde, als er wieder zurückkam, von einem ganzen Rudel Frauen umringt, die ihn alle mit strahlenden Augen ansahen. Sam könnte schwören, manche hätten eine Herzchenform gehabt.  
Auf seine Frage, was denn los sei, wurden Dean erst einmal die Bilder gezeigt, woraufhin er Sam einen Todesblick zuwarf, dann aber die Situation zu seinen Gunsten nutzte. Scheinbar schüchtern kratzte er sich am Hinterkopf und schon war es um die Frauen geschehen. Den Rest des Abends sah Sam nicht mehr viel von seinem Bruder, außer die Haarspitzen.

Und dann, zwei Wochen später, stoßen sie auf diesen verdammten Vodoozauberer, der meinte, es wäre doch lustig aus Zeichentrickfiguren reale Menschen zu machen. Und ausgerechnet die Serie „One Piece“ hatte er sich ausgesucht.  
Nach einem ernsten Gespräch mit den Winchesterbrüdern sah er sich gezwungen den Zauber rückgängig zu machen. Dafür brauchte er aber die Charaktere auf einem Haufen, die natürlich schon in alle Winde verstreut waren.   
Den Schwertfuchtler, der Dean im übrigen sehr beeindruckt hat, und die Gummipuppe waren schon sehr nervenauftreibende Kerle gewesen. Der Typ, der sich in Rauch auflösen konnte, hatte sogar mit sich reden lassen und war freiwillig zurückgegangen, aber der Clown? Er war das Grauen! Und nicht nur, weil Sam Clowns hasst.  
Und was machte Dean, der Witzbold? Als sie sich endlich gegenüber standen, hatte er nichts besseres zu tun, als das böse Wort zu sagen: „Pappnase.“  
Natürlich hatte Buggy das gehört und natürlich rastete er aus. Und natürlich verfolgte er Sam und nicht Dean, als sie sich trennten.  
Und jetzt liegt er hier auf einem Wanderweg in einem Wald, von zwei abgetrennten Händen in Schach gehalten und wünscht sich, er wäre vor zwei Wochen von dem Balkon gefallen, oder an der Socke erstickt. Das hätte ihm soviel erspart.

Buggy kommt immer näher, blickt belustigt auf den Winchester hinab. Da hat er sich ja ein nettes Früchtchen geangelt.  
„Na? Willst du nicht in meiner Mannschaft mitmachen? Du würdest perfekt zu uns passen. Ein wenig anders, aber immer besser. Das sind wir!“

Während Sam sich nur fragt, was das für ein dämlicher Spruch ist, und ob der idiotische Clown das tatsächlich ernst meint, stellt Buggy ihm einen Fuß auf den Brustkorb, eine Hand löst sich von Sam und schwebt, das Victoryzeichen bildend, knapp vor seinem Gesicht.  
„Na? Wie sieht deine Antwort aus?“

Da ertönt eine bekannte Stimme: „Die Antwort heißt 'nein'. Tut mir leid, aber er gehört schon zu meiner Mannschaft.“  
Noch bevor Sam erleichtert aufatmen oder sich fragen kann, was für einen Plan sein Bruder überhaupt hat, fegt eine Feuerbrunst über ihn hinweg. Sofort nachdem die brutale Hitze weg ist, spürt Sam Dean an seiner Seite. Er öffnet die Augen und sieht Buggy, der, wie es sich für eine Zeichentrickfigur gehört, nicht verbrannt ist, sondern qualmend und rauchend im Kreis läuft und versucht seine brennenden Haare zu retten.

„Tja, da muss wohl jemand zum Friseur.“  
Deans Grinsen irritiert Sam. Wie hat er das geschafft? Und wieso ist er selbst nicht verbrannt? Und wo ist der Feuerwerfer?  
„Was hast du gemacht?“  
„Ach,“, das Grinsen wird breiter, „ich hab noch jemanden gefunden.“   
Er deutet hinter sich und Sam richtet sich auf. Da steht ein Mann, freier Oberkörper, oranger Hut, der belustigt Buggy betrachtet. Hin und wieder wirft er einen kleinen Feuerball, der aus seinem Körper zu kommen scheint, in Richtung des Clowns.

„Hey du.“, der Kerl dreht sich um, als Dean ruft, „Du kannst ihn jetzt mitnehmen.“  
„Aye.“, ein überdimensionales Grinsen erleuchtet den Fremden, „Und mein Name ist Ace.“

Seine Arme werden zu Feuer, umschlingen Buggy und schleppen ihn weg, hin zu dem Vodoozauberer.  
„Frag nicht.“  
Dean schüttelt nur den Kopf, als er Sams verwirrten Blick sieht.  
Er hilft ihm beim Aufstehen und dann folgen sie den beiden komischen Männern durch Hintergassen bis zu einem kleinen Hof, in dessen Mitte alle stehen. Der Schwertfuchtler, die Gummipuppe, der Nebelwerfer und der Schuldige für das Chaos. Die Zeichentrickfiguren gucken alle nur seufzend auf den weiterhin schreienden Clown, scheinen sich aber nicht weiter daran zu stören.

Mit einem wütenden, aber auch unterwürfigen Blick sieht der Zauberer zu Dean und Sam, die vorsichtshalber ihre Waffen herausgeholt haben.   
„Wenn du unbedingt bei diesen Leuten bleiben willst, geh doch mit in ihre Welt.“  
Sam ist sauer. Nur wegen diesem Idioten musste er solche Ängste durchstehen.   
Aber der Mann scheint diesen Spruch gar nicht wütend aufzufassen. Seine Miene erhellt sich mit einem Mal.  
„Die Idee ist ja wunderbar. Genau das mach ich!“

Unter den verdutzten Blicken aller Anwesenden bereitet er das Ritual vor, stellt sich mit in den Kreidekreis, den er gezeichnet hat, und spricht seine Formel.  
Tatsächlich. Außer den Brüdern sind alle weg.

Kopfschüttelnd machen sich die beiden auf den Weg zu ihrem Motel.  
Kurz bevor sie ankommen wendet sich Sam an Dean: „Dude, nie wieder Zeichentrickserien! Verstanden?“

„Schlampe.“  
„Mistkerl.“

Ende


End file.
